


Fast Learner

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [11]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo may not have done this before, but that sure as hell doesn't mean he's bad at it.
Relationships: Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Fast Learner

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Nsfw Mcstarr, where inexperienced Ringo gives Paul a very enthusiastic blowjob. Ringo just really loves having his mouth full, and Paul praise him a lot."

“You alright?” Paul gasped, lifting his head off the pillow to look at where Ringo was kneeling between his legs. They had been snogging for quite a few minutes and everything had been fine. But now, Ringo hesitated.

“I’m fabulous,” Ringo said, gliding a hand over Paul’s thigh, but something still looked off.

“We can stick to what we were doing before, if you’d like.”

“No! I wanna do this.” Before Paul could triple-check, Ringo cupped Paul’s arse with one hand and took Paul’s cock into his mouth—quickly.

Paul moaned and involuntarily thrust his hips upward. He wasn’t expecting Ringo to go all the way down at once, and it felt incredible. Though, he didn’t feel too incredible about making Ringo pull away, coughing.

“Fuck, sorry,” Paul said, running his fingers through Ringo’s hair. “Didn’t mean to force it down deeper. I wasn’t expecting you to go so far so fast.”

Ringo looked back at him with worry in his bright blue eyes. “Was I not supposed to do that?”

“Believe me, it felt _lovely_ …” Paul trailed off as he processed what Ringo had said. “Rich, have you never done this before?”

“Well, that’s a complicated question…but no. No, I have not. Sorry.”

“You’re fine, darling,” Paul chuckled. “But you really don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Ringo made his feelings very clear when he responded by taking Paul’s entire length in his mouth without warning again. This time he didn’t start to choke, and he cautiously bobbed up and down a few times.

“Oh, lord,” Paul exhaled. “You’re sure you’ve never done this before?”

Ringo tried to respond while leaving his mouth around Paul, and the vibrations from his deep voice made Paul moan again.

“Keep doin’ that, love. God, you’re so good, Rich. Your lips feel so good.”

After pausing to use said lips to teasingly kiss the tip of Paul’s dick, Ringo took him back into his mouth, using his lips and tongue in the most delightful ways. The longer they went, the more Ringo’s inexperience started to show. But each time Ringo accidentally sped up or slowed down, the unpredictability drove Paul wild.

“Rich—Rich, I’m about to—ah, fuck.” Paul tried to push Ringo’s head off of him so he wouldn’t have to deal with the taste on his first time, but Ringo just gripped his thighs tighter and went down as far as he could.

Paul came with a loud cry, his hips shaking as Ringo patiently took his whole load into his mouth. “Oh, wow,” Paul whispered. “You’re incredible.”

Ringo jerked his head away from Paul’s cock and spat on the floor. “Why the fuck does it taste like shit?”

Laughing, Paul propped himself up and wrapped an arm around Ringo’s waist. “I wish I could say you get used to it.”

Ringo pulled another face. “Sorry for killin’ the mood, there.”

“Nothing could ruin this,” Paul said, pressing his lips to Ringo’s neck. “Trust me.” 


End file.
